Tensiones
by CTangerina
Summary: Post Vento Aureo - Post Purple Haze Feedback: La situación en la que Mista y Fugo se encontraban no podía ser llamada amistad, ni cordialidad o neutralidad, pero tampoco enemistad. MistaxFugo. Lemon.


**NOTA:** Este es un fic que publiqué en AO3 hace meses, un regalo para una amiga. No lo había publicado aquí y me decidí después de dudar por semanas. MistaxFugo centrado después de _Purple Haze Feedback_.

* * *

 **Tensiones**

Todo había cambiado entre ellos desde el día en el que Fugo no se subió al bote y los abandonó.

Y regresar a Passione no cambiaba ese hecho para Guido Mista, incluso si Giorno lo había aceptado de vuelta.

Esa noche estaban en la oficina de Mista riñendo como era lo habitual desde su regreso.

Pero incluso Mista podía reconocer la consternación en su grito ronco ahora, Pannacotta Fugo bajó el volumen de voz. Hubo una pausa tensa, un silencio marcado que parecía extenderse para siempre en cámara lenta.

Fugo lo miró, vio su pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración superficial, mientras intentaba calmarse. La situación en la que ambos se encontraban después de que volvió a Passione no podía ser llamada amistad, ni cordialidad o neutralidad, pero tampoco enemistad.

Sin embargo, las discusiones que mantenían menudo estaban llenas de ira por parte de Mista, una ira que ardía desde el fondo de su pecho jugando una y otra vez con estallar, hasta que terminaban como esta noche en su desordenada oficina.

El griterío había terminado, también terminaron de golpearse, terminaron de cavar el uno al otro con el primer insulto que se les ocurrió. Sentían que se quedaban sin aliento, sus caras se volvían más cálidas con la ira que burbujeaba bajo la piel. Empujó a Fugo contra la puerta con tanta fuerza que el aire se escapó de sus pulmones.

La única forma de lidiar con la sensación que Mista sentía era atacando, intentando hacer enfadar a Fugo, intentando provocar su mal humor, intentando que Fugo estallara con algo de vuelta para poder odiarlo.

Porque Mista no podía odiarlo, porque nunca podría odiar a Fugo. Pero existía el enojo, la ira y la decepción.

Y del otro lado, Fugo quería la ira de Mista contra él y no el perdón.

Tal vez fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del juego en el que estaban involucrados. ¿Quién podía sufrir silenciosamente por más tiempo? ¿Quién podía resistir, quién podía lastimar al otro más? Mista estaba ganando, definitivamente Fugo lo dejaría ganar por la propia culpa que sentía al haber abandonado a la pandilla. Él esperaba que Mista estuviera feliz de estar ganando en hacer su vida una mierda, porque todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarlo y Fugo lo sentía.

Dejó caer su brazo y luego deslizó la mano por el frío metal de la puerta y Mista lo tomó por el codo, apartándolo. Cerró la puerta de golpe y luego...

Sus labios se estrellaron violentamente uno contra otro en un beso sólo de dientes, lengua, dolor y enfado. Dejando que alimentara la lujuria, clavando los dedos en sus hombros, regocijándose en el brillo de dolor en sus ojos púrpuras. La boca de Mista cubrió a la suya antes de que pudiera parpadear, atacando violentamente sus labios. Fugo sintió como la mano áspera se enredó en su pelo, inclinando su cabeza donde él quería, acercándolo más a su boca.

A través de la vertiginosa ráfaga de sangre en su cabeza, todo lo que Mista pudo hacer fue cerrar la puerta de la oficina y sucumbir.

Y Fugo gruñó contra sus labios, rindiéndose, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás ligeramente contra la puerta. Sin pensarlo, Mista tiró del cuerpo de Fugo para sí mismo, la puerta resonó mientras sus labios chocaban con brusquedad de nuevo, al punto que degustaba el sabor de la sangre pero sentía a Fugo devolverle el trato y Mista supo que ya no había marcha atrás.

Fugo cerró los dedos en su suéter y tiró de él con más fuerza, atrayéndolo más de cerca. Se movieron con torpeza y cayeron en el sofá, notando el calor del cuerpo de Fugo bajo el suyo, la manera en la se movían era casi con desesperación por buscar su boca y el dominio. Continuaron su beso violento, mordiéndose, lastimándose y algo en Fugo pareció abrirse, entregándose. Sintió los dientes de Mista en su quijada, separó las piernas y tiró de él para colocarlo entre ellas. Él le desabrochó el pantalón sin preámbulos, un botón rebotó por el piso, y quizá fue eso o su boca caliente en el cuello de Fugo lo que le hizo liberar un jadeo tembloroso.

Todo fue olvidado en ese momento, el odio, el dolor, el pesar, la ira, incluso las creencias cristianas. Mista y Fugo lo apartaron de su cabeza.

Mista sintió los dedos de Fugo deslizarse debajo de su suéter y tirar de él hacia arriba, buscando la piel cálida. Ninguno perdió el tiempo con sutilezas, entre ellos no existía romance, ni siquiera cuando Buccellati y el resto de la pandilla estaban vivos.

Mista le arrancó el pantalón y se presionó contra él. Mordió la piel expuesta en su abdomen, subiendo hasta morder con fuerza una de sus tetillas a través de uno de los círculos que tenían el saco, Fugo le dejó a él el trabajo de quitárselo del todo y, continuaron arrancándose la ropa con torpeza. Era desordenado, tirante y frenético, nada tierno y muy rudo. La polla pesada y brillante de Mista se balanceó entre sus muslos mientras se recostaba para dejar que Fugo deslizara su mano sobre ella y comenzara a masturbarlo, a la vez los sonidos que escapan de la boca de ambos se iban haciendo más y más desesperados, hasta que Fugo cambió el ritmo.

Empujó brusco a Mista y trepó sobre él, una rodilla a cada lado, casi sentado sobre él. La oficina estaba a oscuras, pero la penumbra proveniente de las calles bañó a Fugo, destacando su cuerpo delgado, pálido y esbelto. Estaban momentáneamente desconectados, Mista no podía dejar de mirarlo. Este hijo de puta olía tan bien, se sentía mejor que una mujer y se veía tan atractivo sobre él, tan perfecto, así que... Mista no quería saber más. Todo le interesaba una mierda, sólo el presente importaba.

El líquido resbaladizo se deslizaba entre los dedos cuando coló su erección entre las piernas de Fugo. Él se estremeció al notar la presión, clavó los dedos en sus hombros y la frente sobre la de Mista cuando comenzó a hundirse en él, despacio y con esfuerzo. El cuerpo de Fugo oponía resistencia, Mista sólo había usado lo justo de su saliva para no hacerlo tan doloroso, pero no lo suficiente como para hacérselo demasiado fácil a Fugo.

Él quería que Fugo lo sintiera, quería que Fugo notara cada milímetro de él invadiendo su cuerpo, quería que lo recordara a la mañana siguiente y el resto del día, cuando le dijera a la cara a Giorno que era suyo. Fugo cerró los ojos con fuerza, bajó y le mordió el hombro.

—Muévete, Mista, —exigió comenzando a perder el raciocinio, empujándose contra él hasta engullirlo por completo, sin dejar de presionarse—, muévete, —repitió, rozando la comisura de sus labios, y Mista lo besó con la boca abierta, hambriento, moviéndose dentro de Fugo salvaje y errático, penetrando a Fugo hasta la empuñadura y le arrancó un gemido lleno de sorpresa y satisfacción, tirando de los cabellos de Mista, entre jadeos y gruñidos.

Todo se desdibujaba a su alrededor. Fugo se incorporó en el sofá y lo cabalgó, esa fue la única descripción que le vino a la mente a Mista mientras lo miraba, moviendo las caderas delirantemente, las piernas en tensión. Mista intentó apartar la mirada de su cara, de la manera en la que su expresión se contraía cada vez que se hundía del todo en él, o de cómo Fugo se mordía esos labios gruesos y apetecibles como una fresa jugosa, de la manera en la que su nuez se movía cuando tragaba saliva antes de gruñir una vez más.

El ritmo se volvió irregular y Mista tiró de su corbata para tomar su boca en un beso torpe. Después lo hizo girar de un movimiento tosco, posándose sobre Fugo de nuevo y deslizó sus dedos entre sus cuerpos resbalosos por el sudor, hasta rodear el glande caliente de Fugo, sintiendo como pulsaba y continuó su toque hacia los testículos, continuó recorriéndolo hasta detenerse y apretó la base de su erección con fuerza.

Fugo soltó un gruñido y clavó los talones en la parte baja de la espalda, aferrándose a Mista, mientras este lo follaba sin consideración, alimentando poco a poco la sensación en su abdomen, la presión ahogada en la base de la columna. Fugo se retorcía y jadeaba, mientras demandaba más, más, más rápido, más fuerte, y Mista disfrutó de su desesperación, por lo que bajó el ritmo y comenzó a mover su mano con más lentitud y Fugo dejó de respirar.

Cuando bajó la guardia, Mista lo penetró fuerte en una sola embestida provocando que todo el cuerpo de Fugo se tensara.

—Tú…, ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

— ¿Qué?, —Gruñó Mista sonriente, con otra fuerte embestida que hizo gemir a Fugo—, Dime qué quieres, Fugo.

—Oh, ¡joder! Te odio, ¡Te odio!, —exclamó retorciéndose, estrechando los brazos en torno a su cuerpo, marcando los dientes en la piel Mista con tanta presión que lo hizo sangrar, después volvió a retorcerse.

Mista soltó una carcajada, intentando contenerse la lengua para no decirle lo mucho que le gustaba oírlo hablar así. Le hizo levantar la cadera y se hundió en él más rápido, más duro y más brutal, y Fugo apenas aguantó un poco más, se vino casi al instante, arqueándose en un movimiento feroz y gritando a través de los dientes apretados las sensaciones que intentaba reprimirse. Mista no necesitó mucho más para hacerlo también, con una sacudida, casi un latigazo, temblando aún enterrado en él, con la boca apretada contra la de Fugo, con sus lenguas danzando entre hilos calientes de saliva y los dedos rastrillando la piel, dejando marcas rojas de magulladuras y de sus uñas, reclamando ese cuerpo como suyo.

Había poca diferencia esta noche a las veces que follaron durante sus viejos tiempos en la pandilla. Pero, cuando llegara el amanecer, ambos sabían que volverían a la hostilidad habitual que era su vida desde que Buccellati y el resto murieron. Por ahora, en ese momento, sólo existían ellos dos... La tensión abandonó sus cuerpos lánguidos y maleables mientras recuperaban el aliento, rozándose perezosos y demasiado sensibles, cubiertos de un sudor caliente y pegajoso.

Después de algún tiempo, Fugo comenzó a recuperarse y su mente a funcionar de forma más correcta, menos nublada por el deseo, la tensión, la culpa incluso los celos por la cercanía entre Mista y Giorno. Sentía su cuerpo pegajoso, sin fuerzas, o el interior de sus nalgas del que se escurría el simiente de Mista, o la sensación de las mordidas, tirones, golpes y magulladuras a través de la piel.

Fugo estaba despierto en el suelo a donde había ido a parar con Mista cuando cayeron del sofá en algún punto de la noche, pero no abrió los ojos. Si esperaba estar confundido, no lo estaba. En cambio, sintió una profunda satisfacción y una profunda culpa. Por supuesto que él había esperado eso. Era consciente de esta codicia que no comprendía. Respiró con calma, intentando no tener un ataque de pánico.

Si Fugo movía su pierna derecha, entonces podía sentir la polla semi-rígida de Mista contra su cadera. Su cuerpo se contrajo ligeramente al tacto. Sabia que Mista estaba a punto de despertar, porque sintió su mano vagar sin rumbo fijo a través de su cuerpo, descendiendo por su cadera, hacia el muslo hasta encontrar su pene dormido y lo acarició aparentemente sin ninguna intención especial.

Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, Fugo no se movía, no luchaba contra el toque de esos dedos hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Casi en contra de su voluntad, el deseo despertó y no pudo detenerlo. Entornó los ojos y su mente lo golpeó con la realidad.

—No de nuevo, —susurró y apartó a Mista de encima con un tosco empujón—, Esto es enfermo, esto es…. jodidamente enfermo,

—No lo es, —respondió Mista aun despertando, sin preocuparse por tener a Fugo a punto de estallar un ataque de nervios, sentía los músculos adoloridos y su cuerpo pegajoso de sudor y fluidos, pero estaba satisfecho.

—Dijimos que esto no iba a volver a suceder, Mista,

—Tú lo dijiste, no yo,

—…,

— ¿Y qué has obtenido con todo eso, eh?, —continuó, limpiándose con uno de los cojines.

—Ahora... tenemos sexo cada vez que estamos a solas,

—Entonces, deja de preocuparte por esto,

— ¡Por favor, Mista! ¡¿Acaso vamos a seguir follando cada vez que peleemos, trabajemos juntos o nos emborrachemos?!, —exclamó Fugo, levantándose del suelo y preguntándose dónde carajos quedó su tanga en el desastre que era la oficina de Mista.

— ¿Por qué no?, —preguntó Mista, reclinándose en el sofá.

Fugo lo miró, atónito, y más cabreado que antes, ¿Acaso Mista no podía ver la seriedad de esta situación? Acababa de follar con la misma persona a la que apuntó con su pistola y quiso matar meses atrás, la misma persona con la que rompió su amistad.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacerte el estúpido?! ¡¿Qué tienes en tu jodida cabeza?! ¡Esto es insano!, —Lo miró—, ¡¿Por qué sigues haciéndome esto?!,

— ¡Hey! No es sólo mi culpa, —le recordó comenzando a cabrearse también, lo agarró del brazo y tiró de Fugo al sofá con él—, Tú estabas bastante dispuesto.

— ¡Conoces decenas de personas!, —Interrumpió mirando sus ojos—, Eres el underboss de Passione, puedes elegir a cualquier mujer, hombre o lo que sea que desees follarte,

Él tiró de Fugo más cerca y sus labios se encontraron, sus lenguas acariciándose una a la otra, mientras las manos se deslizaban febrilmente sobre sus cuerpos. Mista lo tiró debajo y se deslizó sobre él.

—Pero ellos no son tú,

—Idiota…, —Volvieron a besarse con una mezcla de ira, tristeza y deseo que Fugo no podía comprender, después apartó sus labios con la misma brusquedad—, Esto no es normal,

Mista soltó una risotada cansada mientras rastrillaba los dientes por su quijada, dejando un camino de saliva.

—Para ser un hijo de puta tan inteligente eres bastante idiota, ¿eh? Tú y yo no tenemos una relación normal,

Fugo hincó las uñas su nuca como respuesta, podía sentir la polla de Mista creciendo contra su pierna, listo para un segundo round, y los dientes clavados en su cuello—, Sólo…, —no pudo reprimir el gemido que escapó de sus labios—, No dejes de hacer eso,

* * *

 _Gracias por los comentarios y lecturas._

 _Espero pronto comenzar a subir un par de Giomis y otros centrados en BruAbba y Fugio. :)_


End file.
